1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to mobile electronic devices, and more particularly to methods, apparatuses, and articles of manufacture which may be used in association with rendering maps on a display device of a mobile electronic device.
2. Information
GPS and other like satellite positioning systems have enabled navigation services for mobile handsets in outdoor environments. However, since satellite signals may not be reliably received and/or acquired in an indoor environment, different techniques may be employed to enable indoor navigation services. For example, a mobile device may typically obtain a position fix by measuring ranges to three or more terrestrial wireless access points that may be positioned at known locations. Such ranges may be measured, for example, by obtaining a MAC ID address from signals received from such access points and measuring one or more characteristics of signals received from such access points such as, for example, signal strength, round trip delay, just to name a few examples.
In some implementations, an indoor navigation system may provide a digital electronic map to a mobile device as a mobile device may enter a particular indoor area. Such a map may show indoor features such as doors, hallways, entry ways, walls, etc. A digital electronic map of an indoor area may also show points of interest (POIs) such as bathrooms, restaurants, cafés, stores, kiosks, etc. Such a digital electronic map may be stored at a server to be accessible by a mobile device through selection of a universal resource locator (URL), for example. By obtaining and displaying such a map, a mobile device may place a current location of the mobile device and a location of an associated user on the displayed map to provide the user with additional context.
However, digital electronic maps displayed on a mobile device may occasionally become cluttered with multiple POIs, which may reduce the readability of the mobile device display. In such instances, a user may find themselves straining to discern a specific POI, in which the user may have a particular interest, from other POIs that may be of lesser interest to the user.